In automatic conveying systems for conveying small articles, such as video cassettes, articles are conveyed in end-to-end relation on a main conveyor and it is frequently desired to remove the articles from the conveyor and stack the articles vertically for further processing or packaging. With certain conveying systems, different types of articles may be intermingled on the conveyor, so that it is necessary to sort the articles and then stack each type.